KOKOMO
by SenshiKino
Summary: A reunion, shopping.. Alcohol a karaoke machine, a video camera and money ..... uh


Disclaimer:I don't own the song, the band, Gundam wing, or anything. The song was  
written by John Phillips, Mike Love, Terry Melcher, and Mckenzie.  
  
Summery: A reunion, shopping.. Alcohol a karaoke machine, a video camera and money ..... uh oh..... And who's the woman in the trench coat...?**  
  
** Authors note: If you don't like the GW-girls, just inset your self where they should be! ^_^ It'll be fun that way! This is my lucky seventh fic! Enjoy! please review ^_^**  
  
**I have affectionately named this fic, **  
  
**

Kokomo  


  
Heero pulls up to a house in the suburbs and parks on the side of the road with other cars. Trowa pulls up at the same time with Catherine in the passenger seat. Heero turns off the ignition in his car and climbs out as he locks the door. He goes to the passenger side and opens the door for a strange woman. She gets out of the car. Heero shuts the door behind her. Trowa's and Catherine have gotten out of their car. Trowa looks at the unfamiliar woman curiously. She is wearing a light brown trench coat, sun glasses, and a brown hat with long black hair flowing from it. At her Side is a light gray purse. She is about the same height as Heero. Heero sees Trowa. A small smile curls his lips as his way of saying hello. Trowa returns the greeting. The woman smiles and waves at Trowa and waves seeming to recognize him. They begin walking up to the house. The cars parked around the house are unrecognizable except for Dorothy's gaudy yellow car. Music can be heard coming from the house. Heero knocks on the door. It quickly opens with an excited smiling Duo in the frame.  
  
Duo:"HEERO! TROWA! CATHARINE!" Duo hugs them tightly. They all smile.  
  
Heero: "Hello duo." Duo notices the strange woman. He blinks curiously.  
  
Duo: "Uh.. who's your friend Heero? Ah, never mind any friend of yours is welcome to join our reunion." Duo steeps away from the door to let them walk by. The four walk by into the living room. Duo closes the door and follows. Hildy, Dorothy, Quatre, and Wufie are sitting comfortably on couches conversing amongst them selves.   
  
Duo:"HEY GUYS, LOOK WHOSE HERE!!" The room stops conversing. Quatre smiles.  
  
Quatre: "Heh Heero, you had us worried. We never expect you to be anything less than   
on time." Duo looks around the room and scratches his head.  
  
Duo:"Hmmm.. Everyone seems to be here except Relena... I guess she couldn't get away after all..."   
  
Quatre: "Well.. Vice Foreign minister is a busy role. Can you blame her?"  
  
Duo: "Guess not, but it doesn't seem right without her." Wufie leans back on his easy chair.  
  
Wufie:"Maybe its better she didn't come." Heero glares at Wufie, but Wufie doesn't notice."  
  
Quatre: (scolding) "Wufie."  
  
Duo:"Oh well." (pause) He smiles. "Heero, Why don't you introduce your friend?"  
  
Heero smirks. Wufie opens his eyes. The black haired woman raises her arms and at the same time pulls off the hat and sun glasses. Long sandy hair flows out from the hat and wig as they are removed. She smirks.  
  
All but Wufie and Heero: "RELENA!"  
  
Wufie jumps startled. Duo puts his hands behind his head and smiles.  
  
Duo:"So she came after all."  
  
Hildy:"Wow, Relena I would have never recognized you! What's with the fancy get up?" Relena smiles.  
  
Relena:"I would have never been able to get out without being flocked by reporters or being followed and I get so tired of being showfered everywhere, so Heero helped me escape. I had to get away. Today I am not the vice foreign minister Doralin. I am simply Relena." She smiles. Dorothy claps a little.  
  
Dorothy:"Well done."  
  
Trowa:"Glad you could make it."   
  
Relena:"I'm glad someone is." Relena says taking off her coat and hanging it on a rack. " I see why you don't attend any of my parties, Wufie." She says as she calmly sits down. Heero sits down next to her. Wufie snorts in annoyance.  
  
Quatre:"Don't worry Relena, Wufie doesn't attend any of my parties either, but he always shows up to Duo's."  
  
Wufie:"Yeah, well, here I don't feel out classed. Those banquets are boring. Duo always holds a fun party." Trowa nods. Duo grins hugely.  
  
Duo:"Ofcourse. It's cause I got the good stuff."  
  
Quatre:"Oh no, Duo you didn't..."  
  
Duo:"Yup."  
  
Quatre:"...And I suppose it's not non alcoholic."  
  
Duo:"Nope." Quatre sighs and rubes his temples.  
  
Quatre: "...oh no..."  
  
Duo:"Don't worry Quatre, I've got some sodas for you." Quatre lowers his brows a little exasperated.  
  
Quatre: "And your not going to spike it with beer? I can tell the difference now so it wouldn't work."  
  
Duo:"No, no, ofcourse I wouldn't put beer in your coke. Would I pull the same trick twice? " o0 I've got vodka for your drink this time. Flavorless and efficient heh heh heh Awe, quart your no fun when your sober. 0o  
  
Hildy:"Boys will be boys."  
  
Dorothy:"Isn't it charming that the Gundam pilots can get away with drinking even though there under age?"  
The girls snicker a little.  
  
Duo:"Hey, we're only three years too young. Its all cool we've been drinking since we were fifteen."  
  
Relena:"It's pretty sad that teens can get a hold of alcohol so easily."  
  
The boys snicker. Duo motions toward the kitchen.  
  
Duo:"Common guys. Wanna see the kegs?" All the boys get up but Quatre.  
  
Hildy:"Well Duo you and the boys have fun, the rest of us are going shopping. Try to keep our house intacked and give us your keys." Duo grins.  
  
Duo:"Awe, Hildy don't you trust me?"  
  
Hildy: (flatly) "No." She extends her hand out for Duo's keys. Duo reaches into his pocket and gives Hildy his keys.  
  
Heero, Wufie and Trowa all take their car keys out of their pockets. Trowa gives his keys to Catharine. Relena takes Heero's keys and then Wufie's. Wufie sneers. Relena walks over to Quatre and extends her hand toward him.  
  
Relena:"Quatre, give me your keys."  
  
Quatre:"But, I'm not getting drunk."  
  
The room bursts out laughing.  
  
Dorothy:"Yeah right!"  
  
Hildy:"Just give her the keys." Quatre looks a little confused, not understanding what is so funny, but he hands Relena the keys. Hildy and the others proceed to the door. Relena reaches for the trench coat. Hildy stops her.  
"I'm sorry I can't let you go like that.. your a little conspicuous."  
  
Relena: "Yes, I suppose you are right."   
  
Hildy, Relena, Catherine, and Dorothy go to Hildy's closet where Hildy dresses Relena In a tee-shirt and baggy jeans. Relena puts on her black wig and sunglasses. Hildy adds a backwards cap to her. Dorothy brings her hand to her chin in amusement.  
  
Dorothy:"My, my, the Vise foreign Minister Doralin achaully looks like a teenager." Relena looks in the Mirror and laughs.  
  
Relena:"And a punk one at that."  
  
The young women go shopping.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


  
After a lovely time shopping and many bags of new stuff, the girls return. They walk up to the door but stop as they hear music. Not the normal music that the G-Boys would listen to... Then they hear singing...  
  
Voices: **_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
_**  
Catharine: ".....Is that.. Them.." Hildy smirks.  
  
Hildy:"Come on!" Hildy sets her bag away from the door and runs around the side of the house to a window. The others do the same and follow. Hildy peaks over the window and snickers. She looks at the others and grins. "shhhhh!" They all pear over the window sill. Relena looks and snickers. Her eyes light up.  
  
Relena:"Oh my gosh!"  
  
The Gundam boys are all lined up standing in front of a huge sound system with microphones ... singing. Quatre is just as drunk as the other four. Dorothy looks at the intoxicated Quatre.  
  
Dorothy:"I knew it."  
  
All: **_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go..._**  
  
Hildy: "I wonder where they got that karaoke machine...."  
  
All: **_Jamaica!_**  
  
Hildy:"I'm glad I bought a video camera!" Runs to her bag and grabs the camera and begins recording. "I shall saver this forever!"  
Duo steps in front of all of them and slides on his knees with his mike Singing with his eyes Clinched shut tight, Concentrating on singing. The other boys snap and sway.  
  
Duo: **_Off the Florida Keys  
There's a place called Kokomo  
That's where you wanna go   
to get away from it all  
_**Hildy growls like a tiger.   
Hildy:"My man can sing!" Duo stands.  
  
Duo:**_Bodies in the sand   
_**

Tropical drink melting in your hand  
We'll be falling in love  
To the rhythm of a steel drum band  
  
Down in Kokomo!  


  
All:   


**_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
_**

  
Duo walks over to Heero and puts his mike in front of him. Heero sings into duo's mike and his own, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he hits the high notes. **_  
_**  
Heero:**Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
**  


**We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo**  


  
Relena stands up excited:"WHOO HOO!"  
The other girls pull her down.  
Hildy: (in a loud whisper) "You'll blow our cover!"  
  
  
Wufie:**_To Martinique, that Monserrat mystique  
  
_**Dorothy:"What do you know, Wufie is a base." Quatre takes the lead imitating some boy band moves.   
  
Quatre:**_We'll put out to sea  
_**

And we'll perfect our chemistry  
By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity  
  


Dorothy:**__**"Quatre is so adorable."**_  
_**

  


**_Heero:Afternoon delight  
_**

Cocktails and moonlit nights  
That dreamy look in your eye  
Give me a tropical contact high  
Way down in Kokomo  
  


Relena jumps up and starts to scream again the others have to pull her back down and put their hands over her mouth. All the boys are dancing like a boy band now.  
  
Hildy:"They are REALLY getting in to this!" She snickers. Catherine laughs.  
  
Catherine:"If they weren't drunk they would hate the Beach Boys..."**_  
_**

  


All:**_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
_**

To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
  


Trowa takes the lead:**_  
Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
_**

  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
  


Catherine's eyes widen as Trowa hits the high note.  
  
Catherine: "I DIDN'T KNOW HE COULD DO THAT! I WANT A COPY OF THIS TAPE!"  
  
Other girls: "SHHHH!"**_  
_**  
Trowa:**_Way down to Kokomo  
_**

  
  


Wufie leans into the mike:  
Wufie:**_Port Au Prince   
_**

I wanna catch a glimpse  
  


Quatre and Trowa begin to waltz with each other, still holding their mikes. Duo, Wufie and Heero do the can can and try to make it fit the music. Hildy keeps filming.  
  
Hildy:"This is priceless!" Catharine looks at Quatre and Trowa and raises an eye brow.  
  
Catherine:"I worry about him sometimes...."  
  
The girls cup their hands over their mouths trying to contain their laughter. Hildy motions them silent as Duo begins to sing again. They all break apart and go back to singing.**_  
_**

  


Duo:Everybody knows  


A little place like Kokomo  
Now if you wanna go  
And get away from it all  
Go down to Kokomo  
  


All:Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  


To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
  


Quatre:Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
  
He pulls out a check book  
GIRLS: (GASP!)**_  
_**

  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  


He starts to walk to the door.**_  
_**

That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo  
  


The mike cord tightens as Quatre walks away. When he has no more slack he drops the mike. The other boy follow him to the door each putting their hands on the waist of the person in front of him making a train. Duo is at the end.**_  
_**  
Catharine: "The're not...."  
  
Dorothy: "They wouldn't.."  
  
Relena:"They can't!" Duo grabs a spare car key hanging by the door that Hildy forgot about as they walk out.  
  
Hildy: "They can... "**_  
_**

  


All:Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  


To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
  


The others drop their mikes as they walk out the door and head for Duo's car.  
  
Relena:"Earth is a long way away..."  
Dorothy:"...Kokomo isn't real.."  
The girls look at each other wide - eyed and abruptly run after the Gundam boys.  
  
Girls: "NOOO!! WAIT!!"  
*music fades out.*  
  
~The End.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Or is it? Your reviews decide. ^_^ Did you like it? Was it funny? you need to listen to the song to get the full effect ^_^ Who do you think is the best singer of the five? How fast did you figure out that the girl with back hair was Relena?  
If you like it get your friends to R&R! And please check out my other stories!  
(especially Chaos for Deathscythe, I NEED reviews for that...) I'm sorry for any typos I missed.  
thanks! ^_^  
~SenshiKino  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
